A Tale of Two Stans - Predictions
by Finnjr63
Summary: Three predictions on how A Tale of Two Stans (Gravity Falls, Season 2, Episode 12.) will start. (Reviews appreciated.)


**We are all excited to see the next Gravity Falls episode: A Tale of Two Stans. While waiting, I saw a bunch of fanart that people did, presuming what would happen in the beginning of the next episode. I decided to make three predictions on how episode 12 will start:**

* * *

 **Prediction #1:**

After Soos had fainted, Dipper and Mabel just stand there in shock, since they finally met the author of the journals. What's even more surprising is that the author is Stan's long lost twin brother.

"H-h-how is this possible?!" said Dipper.

"Kid, it might seem hard to believe, but my brother has long been lost for 30 years. I did all these things: stealing toxic waste, and lying to you guys all summer because I wanted my brother back." said Stan.

"But couldn't you have just told us in the beginning that you had a brother?" said Dipper.

"Why would I randomly just say that my brother has been missing for the past 30 years?" Dipper seemed to understand why he didn't say anything.

"But I guess I lost your trust, so I'll just turn myself in to the agents." said Stan.

"No, no! Stan, I can trust you. To me, as long as there is good in somebody's heart, I'll give that person a second, third or fourth chance. It's Dipper's trust that needs work." said Mabel.

"I just felt hurt that you lied to us all summer. But, knowing that you did all this to save your brother, I'm sorry if I ever tried to ruin it." said Dipper.

"It's okay, kid. I should've told you back then, but I thought you wouldn't believe me." said Stan.

"Anyway, I've been searching for you all summer! I have…like…a bajillion questions to ask you!" said Dipper to the author. "Like why did you write the journal, or how did you go through that portal?"

"Well kid…I'll tell you all those questions." said the author.

* * *

 **Prediction #2:**

After Soos had fainted, Dipper looked a little closer to the author.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick that you're doing to us?" said Dipper with a suspicious tone.

"Dipper, a man with 6 fingers on one of his hands coming out of the portal is actually my long lost brother. It's so strange, that how could you possibly not believe?" said Stan.

"Well, yeah. You're right."

"It took you long enough." said the author in a sort-of-angry tone.

"Sorry, bro. It took a long time to find all the journals. I kept the first one, I got the second one from a boy named Gideon. And my borrowed the third from my nephew."

"So, your nephew has been searching for me?" asked the author.

"Yeah. He found one of the journals."

"Woah, Dipper. That seems awesome that you finally know who the author is." said Mabel.

Dipper didn't say anything.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"So, you still trust Stan, and no longer me?" said Dipper in an out-of-character tone.

"It's not that, Dipper…"

"Then what is it then?! You almost got us killed when you decided not to turn off the portal! The journals said it would cause MASS DESTRUCTION!" Dipper yelled.

"I'm…so sorry, Dipper. I didn't know that…" as Mabel was about to finish, Dipper hugs her.

"Mabel, I so glad you're okay…I thought I would lose you forever." Dipper said, crying.

"Same here. I thought I would lose you forever." said Mabel.

The sobbing went for a while, until Dipper let go of Mabel so that he could talk to the author.

* * *

 **Prediction #3:**

After Soos had fainted, Dipper ran to the author.

"OH…MY…GOSH! YOU…ARE THE AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS?!" Dipper said happily.

"Yeah…who are you?"

"I'm your nephew, Dipper and this is my sister, Mabel!" said Dipper.

"He was searching for you ever since he came to Gravity Falls." said Stan to the author. "Oh, and Mabel. You were a bit close to the portal. If you were even closer, your head would've twisted."

"Yikes." said Mabel.

"Anyway Stan, your brother is the author of the journals?! My MIND is definitely blown right now!" said Dipper.

"We can explain all that, when we clean up this mess." said Stan.

* * *

 **And those are my three predictions on how episode 12 will start. Most likely none of them will start out this way, as there are hundreds of possibilities. However, I'm sure that when episode 12 comes up, we will know how it's gonna turn out.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
